Kyle Tre of A Baoa Qu
by terraforce991
Summary: A young pilot tries to survive during the Battle of A Baoa Qu.


Kyle Tre of A Baoa Qu

The young man was looking around the docking bay. There wasn't much to look at. Out of the eight mobile suits that were on this ship, seven were destroyed. Miraculously all the pilots managed to get out of their mobile suits before they exploded. It was only his Gelgoog that could still operate. There was a battle coming up in just a day and it was suppose to be the battle that will decide the outcome of the war. The target of was A Baoa Qu, the last Zeon stronghold. Even though most people saw this as a good thing, it was kind of a bad thing for the Musai-class ship, the_ Fable_. They were terribly undermanned, and they only had one mobile suit to defend themselves with. The young man, Kyle Tre, was the man chosen to pilot the mobile suit, because he is the best. So he got this customized Gelgoog. It had a painting of a gladiator in a chariot charging at his enemy. The rest of the mobile suit was colored blue and gold.

Kyle decided it was time for him to leave the hangar as it was time for him to eat lunch. For him, lunch was the only thing that took away his daily stress. Kyle moved down the hallway on a lift-grip, looking for his best friend Bobby King. Bobby King and Kyle have been friends since they were kids and through thick and thin they have stuck together. They even joined the military together. At the time of the time they were both firm believers in colony independence, so why not join? Kyle eventually found Bobby in the weight room bench press two 45 lbs weights on each side. The room was one of the only ones that were gravitated, so it's not like the weights were easy to lift the weights.

"Are you trying to get some munch? We should keep our energy up since we're more than likely going to be deployed." Kyle said.

"Hell ya. I was actually waiting for somebody to eat with for about an hour. I don't feel like eating by myself this time around, you feel me?" Bobby responded. He put the bar back onto the rack of the bench and walked towards Kyle with his usually overly-goofy smile.

"Why didn't you just ask somebody to eat with you? It would've been a whole lot simpler than waiting." Kyle wondered

After taking a sip from the water fountain Bobby made his excuse "I'm too lazy for that. Plus, I didn't want to seem weak."

"You're too prideful…"

They floated across the hallway into the pressurized lunch room. The lunch room was pretty big it had about 10 tables that could fit 20 each and a kitchen. Kyle walked up to the kitchen counter and was scooped his usual Macaroni and cheese with a tiny piece of beef, then he got a small cup of orange juice. Bobby got the same thing. They both sat at the end of the last table which was reserved for officers and began eating their meal quietly while contemplating their lives and upcoming obstacle that could claim their lives.

Kyle grew in the ghetto of side 2, also known as "Rough House". The "Rough House" was a place where and still is a place where anything and everything goes. Kyle clearly remembers carrying a knife with him at all times by the age of 10 and killing somebody for the first time by 11. The bastard tied him up and raped Bobby right in front of him. It was the most traumatizing experience that he had in his life; even the war hasn't topped it. He remembered exactly how he killed the man. Days later he was walking home with the depressed Bobby when his friend suddenly got stopped. Kyle was oblivious to the fact that his friend was stopped because he was walking in front of him. Then Kyle suddenly heard a shout of fear coming from his him. The man grabbed Bobby's' hand forcibly and tried to rape him again. Kyle looked on in horror at was about to happen. _Not again… not again! _Kyle thought. The young boy became overwhelmed with anger took out his knife and charged the pedophile. Before the pervert could react there was nine holes in his neck, ten in his chest, and 15 in his crouch. To say the least it was bloody mess. They never got in trouble for the murder though. The police searched and searched but they just couldn't find any leads. Only the two friends knew what really happened and they promised each other it would stay that way for the rest of their lives.

Kyle snapped back to the present because his name was being shouted. He looked up and saw Bobby staring at him with a stare.

"What happened?" Kyle asked.

"I should be asking you that because it looks like you just saw a ghost." Bobby said with a questioning look on his face.

"No, I was just thinking of one…" He replied, referring to the pedophile.

"Anyways... I was saying that I'm leaving now, it's time for my shift to patrol. See ya."

Kyle watched as Bobby left and sighed to himself. Now that he had eaten lunch it was time for him to go have run maintenance on his Gelgoog. In the last battle he fought a GM shot the leg of the mobile suit and damaged the thrusters. It caused such a hinder during the battle that Kyle had escorted back to the ship.

As he floated back to the hangar he gaze drifted to the face of a woman in a white dress. It was Jennifer Stone, the girl that every man on the ship admired and lusted for so much. Even Kyle, the one who thought girls were only good for sex, admitted that he admired her. It wasn't like he admired her because of her beauty, but he admired her because she worked her way up from the bottom of the Zeon ranks to become the pilot she is today. It was even said that she slapped the late Garma Zabi when he offered a big promotion for sex. In short, Jennifer Stone was a legend and she was the daughter of the Captain of the ship. She turned her head abruptly and returned his gaze. Kyle didn't flinch when she stared at him. After about a two second stare the door to her room opened and she walked slowly to her room while looking at him from the corner of her eye.

The encounter was awkward but normal all the same. For some reason every time they came across each other there would always be a silence and some type of tension that seemed to form out of nowhere. Kyle clearly remembers one time when he was reminiscing about the old days on Side 2, Jennifer strolled into the docking bay and even before she came within 60 feet of him, he sensed her and his nostalgia and happiness faded to black. When he swiftly glanced at her, she was just standing there staring at him with an all-knowing look. Feeling intimidated by her stare Kyle closed the hatch to his mobile suit to see if he could start it up. The weird thing is that when he closed his hatch he still felt Jennifer's' glare on him through his hatch. He ignored it and just as he started his Gelgoog a sharp pain came across his body. In particular, his chest and his head, thoughts were going through his head as to why this pain was becoming greater and greater. Just as he was about to rush out of his cockpit and run to the infirmary, he heard a voice in his head.

"What are you doing? You should get off the ship. This battle isn't for you… you will die." The voice said.

Kyle was stuck to his seat and he couldn't move an inch. He was in full panic attack mode. "What are you talking about? You can't predict the future." Kyle whispered.

"You're right. But it's obvious you're too inexperienced to survive it. You don't even know how to control your own Newtype abilities."

"Newtype abilities don't decide everything on the battlefield. Sometimes pure skill as a pilot can decide whether you live or die!" Kyle shouted.

"You know as well as I do that is complete bullshit. The only reason you're saying that is because fighting is all you know. You grew up in the ghetto; barely have an education, so if you leave now you won't have shit for you on the outside. In fact, in some ways you even thank the war for your life now. Even though, you have to fight if it wasn't for fighting you would still be on those same streets being a common crook. What's the big deal, right? If you take a couple of lives you won't have to go back to the streets." The voice inquired.

"How do you know all of this? Who are you? JUST GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Kyle screamed. He used some sort of mental energy to push the person out of his mind and everything went quiet for a second.

When Kyle felt his mind be released from the grasp of the unknown, he fell forward onto the control panel of his Gelgoog and gasped deeply for air. The pilot was in deep physical pain but the the mental pain was even worse. After lying on his control panel for what seemed like an eternity, the pain subsided, his strength returned to his limbs, and his anger rose from the depths of his soul. With all his strength Kyle pulled a lever and his hatch opened. When he looked outside Jennifer was no longer there, at that moment he knew the person he just had a telepathic conversation with was her. She was fucking with his head, a pet peeve of his.

Kyle was awoken from his flashback by Captain Stone and two soldiers with guns. Kyle's face grimaced at the three men, especially Stone. Throughout the war he had to deal with Stone's shit everyday of the war. Despite saving everybody's asses all the time Stone never seemed to respect him and he always ridiculed him.

"Second Lieutenant Tre, you have been sentenced to the cell for a week for disobeying direct orders." Captain Stone announced in a booming voice.

"I can't believe you're still on that…" Kyle said with a hint of attitude.

"Shut the hell up! Take him away." Captain Stone ordered.

Before Kyle could do anything he was grabbed by both arms and thrown on the ground. Kyle's head slammed on the floor and was knocked out.

**On the Imperial**

Jason woke in the dark and looked to his right, the clock said it was 7 A.M. He wiped the crust from his eyes and yawned. He looked to his left and saw Kayla Rain was lying next to him sleeping deeply. He caressed her hair gently then leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Kayla was his best friend on the Imperial, they weren't girlfriend and boyfriend, but they often had casual sex. Jason found comfort in having sex with her and talking after. The 16 year old got up and washed his face with cold water to wake his mind up. Jason looked up in the mirror, he saw the deep scar on the middle of chest that goes vertically down, an eternal reminder of the abuse he endured while living with his father.

"It's early ensign. Come back to bed we could have some more fun." Kayla said in a flirtatious tone.

"You just woke up and you're already horny? My type of girl. You know this is technically statutory rape since you're 18." Jason responded with a smile on his face. He walked back to the bed, got under the covers and started kissing Kayla when there was a ring. Somebody was at the door. Jason sighed and walked over to the door. Before he opened the door he looked back at the bed and saw that Kayla was hiding under the bed because nobody knew of there casual relationship.

"What is it?" Kyle asked. At the door was Junsuke Noaki.

"Sorry to wake you up this early, but it's been ordered that everybody make final preparations for the upcoming battle. I was requested to wake you up since you're the only pilot. Same goes for you Kayla." Junsuke casually said.

"Damn it!" Jason shouted.

"Sorry. I know how bad it could be to be cockblocked. Hehe." Junsuke walked off laughing.

After getting dress Jason and Kayla went there separate ways. The last of the Federation ships were on their way to A Baoa Qu and everybody was on edge. The nervousness was like the ancient Black Plague that ravaged Europe, there was no way to not come across its effects. He knew his enemy was going to be at the battle, Kyle Tre, the man who beat him in battle multiple times. Kyle was pain in the ass. This war is something that has pretty much ruined his life. He wanted the war to end, but he wouldn't be able to move on unless he killed Kyle. Out of anybody Jason has come across in his life Kyle is the one that humiliated him all the time. Kyle killed eight of his comrades throughout the war, they weren't just comrades they were all childhood friends that enlisted for the Federation. Kyle wasn't suppose to be in the armed forces because he was too young, but he knew the recruiter so the recruiter got the proper documents to make it seem like he's 18. That cover didn't last too long. Before he knew it the whole ship knew he was in actuality 16, a minor. Nobody outside the ship ratted on him because they were a big "family".

It didn't seem like it, but Jason was consumed by his hatred of Kyle Tre. He was almost obsessed. The only time he didn't think about killing him was when he was with Kayla. Other than that Kyle was all he thought about. _Kyle, Kyle, KYLE! _Jason thought. That wasn't the only thing that bothered him, it seemed like most people on the ship didn't believe he could beat Kyle simply because Kyle is Newtype and he is an Oldype. Not even Captain Tule thought he could beat Kyle and Captain was Jason's cousin. Tears welled up in Jason's eyes as he thought of Tule. Another person Kyle took away from him.

It happened when they himself and Tule were on a covert mission on Side 2. There were supposedly documents that had the blueprints to the Zaku, so they were given the mission to go and steal it. Jason was supposed to go alone, however Tule decided it would be best for two people to go. They posed as a refugee ship and were allowed into Zum City. After knocking out some guards they went into numerous offices to look for the blueprints. After about 15 minutes they found them. Jason and Tule ran back to the docking bay. But, as they were about to get Kyle saw them. Jason and Kyle made eye contact. Kyle instantly recognized Jason from a previous encounter and shouted his name. Kyle drew his gun and started firing. The two of them were pinned down from the gunfire. Tule realized there was no way they were going to make it. Without even saying anything to Jason, Tule ran out and from his cover and started shooting at all the Zeon like a madman. He shot three but he got 6 times that in his own body. Before he fell he told Jason to run for his life. Jason complied and ran into the ship and launched. When he was launching he saw Kyle shoot Tule in his head. It was the finishing blow. It was a horrible site. The worst thing is that Tule had the documents on him. Other than Jason, Tule died for nothing. That day Jason changed to the person filled with hate that he is now.


End file.
